Talk:Snievan
Small problem I've noted with this guy. He's called Snievan in the pc version... Soooooo, yeaaaaaaah... Now what? - showoffmob 01:50, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Redirection plus note on spelling, I guess. Poophed 22:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::The enlightened version is also Snievan on the XBOX. - Merthos 06:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) So is this guy Snievan or Sneivan? or some as Snievan and some as Sneivan? Sarmu 08:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : From the chat above: Snievan Andrea 08:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: Reason I asked is because some page's name is changed and others not Sarmu 08:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) i couldent hire him...pls tell me what city i can hire him...i defeated the E.seven :: as you see on the char page : Elysion - Ring of the Labyrinth Guild (on PC) and if you dont have access to this Guild in Elysion.. you simply "can't" hire him :) - Jake Farrell 22:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) but i have a sword of three realm and a union of the golden chalice in elysion...how can i have a ROL guild in elysion? As mentioned here: http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Ring_of_the_Labyrinth , to get a ROL Guild, complete quest 'The Ladies of Bloody Alice.' More info here: http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ladies_of_Bloody_Alice --HybridDragoness 23:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) hey i was wonderin, if I fight Snieven in Base 1 can I still do his quest and fight the Enlightment 7 so i can recruit him? :: Well, he IS in Base 1... if you mean the order when fighting the boss, it doesn't really matter. You could still get him as long as you complete his quest and fight his enlightened form. DevilHunter0413 05:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) when i went to elysion he wasnt in the heavenly terrace, so really i dant recruit him because he is not there to give his quest right? (This is on XBOX 360) sorry its not dant its cant :: While I don't really understand what you're trying to imply, I could gather that you didn't meet Snievan in Heavenly Terrace; this might happen because you visit the pub at the wrong time (check his quest to find out when he'll appear). And the Seven only available in PC version, so you won't be able to recruit them in XBox although you complete all of their quests. DevilHunter0413 03:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) hey guys i have a question. i compelete the quest( after a day's work...) and guild quest no.70 (For our Lord). so hired everyone but i can't hired him,snievan. what's problums? am i mistake? i have no idea . :/ :It's on his page. Elysion, Ring of the Labyrinth. You need to open the guild by completing Nora's quest, The Ladies of Bloody Alice. It's also mentioned above... Zephyr135 01:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Item Request. Please Add. He requested the Triumph Belt. If needed I shall provided a screen shot of the item on him. Can somebody please add this to his page? I will also add more items and such as they come forth. --Zeion97 04:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :There's really no point in adding any of that info. All combat focused units will request STR+ and Phys Res. accessories dependent on their Request Rank. Take a little look at the Accessory Requests page for more details. Zephyr 04:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::As you can see in his page he request belt type accessory if he is in a balance focus same as any other leaders.Remnant13 04:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I assumed the Seven only requested certain equipment. sorry for the waste guys. --Zeion97 00:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC)